Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission cable.
Background Arts
Japanese Patent No. 4248042 discloses a technology of appropriately arranging contacts (connection parts) on a substrate in order to suppress Near End Crosstalk (NEXT) that occurs between transmission signals and reception signals and Far End Crosstalk (FEXT) that occurs between signals in the same direction. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-87189 discloses a twinax cable for differential transmission as a signal transmission cable.
Crosstalk tends to occur between metal wires relating to different and adjacent channels of a cable terminal part on a substrate (hereinafter, described as a terminal part) or inside a cable. In the case that the metal wires relating to different channels are adjacent at the terminal part of the substrate of and inside the cable, influence of the crosstalk increases. Here, an arrangement of the metal wires inside the cable is generally determined in consideration of mountability to the substrate. The metal wires that are adjacent to each other on the substrate are often adjacent inside the cable, too. Thus, there is a case of being strongly influenced by the crosstalk.